Just an Ordinary Life Till This Day
by KimKiyoung
Summary: This is the story of Hermione Granger from her point of view,and how she copes with love and life.It's a HGDM story.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just an ordinary Life Till This Day Chapter: 1

All the characters featured in this story are all from the brilliant idea of J.K Rowling

The bell rings….

"Hermione, delivery!" shouted Fred Weasley. "I'm coming," Hermione replied. This is a typical night in the life of me, Hermione Granger. By day, me, Ron and Harry are Aurors at the Ministry of Magic. You must be wondering why Fred said 'delivery'? Well that because the three of us work part time at Fred and Georges' store Weasleys Wheezes. "Whose delivery is it?" I said. "Its for … Draco Malfoy? The mighty Draco Malfoy orders from our store" said George. "Hey he's not that mean anymore" I said. "Yeah" agreed Harry and Ron. "Right, you told us like hmm let me see… a thousand times," said Fred sarcastically. "Well I'm going to deliver that package to him" I said as I mounted the Weasleys delivery motorbike.

I knocked on the Malfoys' door. "Yes, who is it?" a voice said. "Delivery for Draco Malfoy" I said. "Coming" the voice replied. The door swung open. "Hermione?" said, who else but Draco Malfoy. 'I didn't know you work as a delivery girl?" "Well it's just part time. I'm actually an Auror" I said. "Oh, you wanna come in?" he asked. "I can't. My shift ends in 5 minutes. Maybe some other day. Is that okay with you?" "Yeah, sure, but call me first" he said. "I don't have your number" I replied. "Here it is" he said, giving me his number. "Well, bye." he said, "Yeah, bye" I replied waving. He closed the door, and then I smiled because seeing him reminded her of her crush on him in the seventh year.

"Hey, Hermione" said Draco. "What kind of joke is this, aren't you supposed to call me 'Mud blood'? I said. "This is no trick. Just wanna know how your summer was?" he asked, "Fine, because you weren't there" I said rudely. Draco looked hurt and went away. Was he trying to be friends with me? I thought. "Hey, Draco! I shouted. He turned and said "Yeah". "I'm sorry bout just now. Didn't mean to be rude" I replied. "Never mind, you can forget it" he said and continued to walk back. And Draco silently said "Yes".

I woke up around 7:30 am. I have to get ready for Auror training, I reminded myself. When I'm done, I went down and ate breakfast. When it was time to go, Harry came and picked me up. "Hermione" my teacher called me. "Yes?" I replied. "You're finishing training next week. You can work with Draco Malfoy at the business department" he said. "Business department? Why the business department? I'm supposed to be an Auror!" I asked. "Well, that's why you're finishing training early. They specifically asked for you. I have no idea why." I sighed, "The business department" I repeated.

I made my way to the business department and saw Draco there. "Hey, I'm supposed to work with you?" I said. "Yeah, I heard. Isn't it amazing how we keep meeting each other, isn't it?" he asked me. "Yeah, amazing" I answered. As I look at him I thought, he's cuter than he was in the seventh year.

**A/N: **So how do you like it? Reviews please! And to my friend Monica Tiara,I hope you like it. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Just an Ordinary Life till This Day

The day after, I woke up much excited, because today happens to be the day me and Draco will be working on a big project together and I can't wait. Draco happens to be a very good businessman. I got ready, went down, had breakfast and went to work. (I bought my own car already) As I reached work, Draco was waiting for me. "Hi, Draco" I greeted him. "Hi, Hermione. This is Monica Geller, she's our new supervisor" he introduced. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, nice to meet you" I said. "Nice to meet you too" she said and we shook hands.

After work, I got home and took a long shower. After my shower, the phone rang. It was Ron; he said he'll come over at two because he has to say something to me. At two, Ron came over and we sat at my dining table. "Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" I was shocked to hear that. "Ron, I don't know about this, I'll have to think about this, give me a day will you?" I said. "Okay, but only one day" he said and he left. That day I had a very bad headache, so I didn't go to my part-time job. Later, I called Ginny and told her everything. She said it's my decision. This is going to be hard, I thought.

The next day, I went to work feeling better. Then I saw Draco, and I knew my answer. I and Draco worked till late at night. By the time I reached home, Ron was waiting for me. I invited him in. I and Ron sat down. "I can't. I'm sorry Ron, but I can't" I said. "Who is it?" he asked, "Who is what?" I asked. "Who is your boyfriend?" he replied. "I don't have one" I said "Then why not?" he asked. "I just love you as a friend, not as a boyfriend" I said. "There has to be someone else" he said as he left angrily. "That wasn't as easy as I thought it would be" I said to myself.

I called Ginny and told her everything I said. "You said no, to Ron. How did he take it?" she asked. "Badly, very badly" I replied. "That's Ron. So who is it?" she asked. "You have to promise me you won't tell Ron and Harry, okay?" I said. "Okay" she promised. "It's Draco Malfoy". I blurted out. "What!" Ginny shouted out. "Sorry about that" she apologized. "He's not that mean any more, even Ron and Harry know" I said. "Does Draco know?" she asked. "No, he doesn't" I said. "When are you going to tell him?" she asked. "I don't know, maybe at the Employee of the Month party" I said. "Maybe that's a good time" she said.

The next day at work, our boss announced that the Employee of the Month party is tomorrow. He also said you can invite friends to the party. When he finished speaking me and Draco went back to work. Then I asked him "Draco, would you accompany me to the party?" He said "Sure Hermione". I was so happy about him saying yes, I grinned at him. At home, I called Ginny and invited her and Harry to the party. Then I picked the nicest dress I have which is the one I wore to the Yule Ball. Since it's too small for me, I used a spell that will make it a little larger.

Over at Ron's house

Just before Ron went to bed, the phone rang. He picked it up. "Hello, oh hi Monica. It's been a while. Yeah, sure. Ok Good night. See you at the party tomorrow" he said. He put down the phone. "It's very nice of Monica to invite me to that party" he said to himself.

**A/N**: How do you like this chapter? Took me awhile because I was busy. VERY BUSY with school homework. Please review this story. And a very big thank you to CyborgChick for that review. 

Love:

HPfreak604


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Just an Ordinary Life till This Day

On the day of party

Draco picked Hermione up at 7:30 pm. They reached the party at 8 pm. Everyone was there except Monica. The party was going to start, when Monica came in with, guess who, Ron! I was so surprised I almost screamed. I looked at Ginny and she shrugged at me. Thank goodness he didn't see me. I asked Draco to wait for me. I went and snatched Monica before Ron can see me. I asked her "Why did you bring him to here?" "You know him?" she said. "Yeah, he went to Hogwarts with me" I answered her. "So, what's the problem?" She said. "I'm having a rough time with him now. Now I have to avoid him all night" I said. "Sorry, I didn't know. But I can't ask him to leave. He was so excited about coming here" She said. "You have to find a way to stop him from seeing me and Draco, okay?" I said. "Okay" she agreed. I was relieved.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen. It's time to announce the employee of the month for men and women category. The employee of month for women's category is……….Hermione Granger!" Oh, great, now Ron will know I'm here, I thought. "Hermione? She works here?" Ron asked Monica. "Yeah, let's go. I lost" she replied. "No, I'm staying for the men's category" he said. "Now since we're ready, let's announce the men's winner. And the winner is…………… Draco Malfoy!" Oh, that's even great, he'll know its Draco that I like, I thought. And I was right, after Draco's name was announced, his face turned into an angry look. "Let's go" he said "I can't stand her face anymore". Then he tuned and left with Monica following him. I sighed. "This is very bad" I said.

When I got home, Ginny called and told me that Ron is furious. "You better talk to him" she said. "But what should I say to him?" I asked. "I don't know. That you have to figure out yourself" she said. The next day, was a holiday. So I went over to Ron's house. I rang the bell. Ginny open the door. "Hi, come on in. Ron's been in his room all day. I'm not sure he wants to talk to you, but you can try talking to him" she said. "Thanks Ginny" I said. I went upstairs and knocked on the door. "Ron, it's me" I said. "Go away, I don't want to talk to you" he said. "I just want to say I'm sorry" I said. "Go away, I told you I didn't want to talk to you" he replied. "Fine, I'm going" I said as I left. When I got downstairs, Ginny asked me "How did it go?" "He doesn't want to talk to me" I said. "That's what I thought he would say" she said. "I'm leaving. See you later" I said and waved goodbye to Ginny.

I went home and took a very long shower. After my shower, I sat on the bed searching my mind for a solution. 'Maybe I'll sleep on it tonight' I thought and went to bed.

**A/N: **So how do you like it? I'm so sorry that this chapter is very late. I had stacks of homework. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Just an Ordinary Life till This Day Chapter 4

The next day, Monica called and she asked me to hurry. So I quickly took a shower and drove to work. I asked her "What's the hurry?" "That project you were working on" she started. "Yeah, what about it?" I said. "Well, their here. The buyers" she said. She was right. Our project was a total success. I hugged Draco and said 'thanks' to him and walk away twice as happy because I just did what I wanted to do for a long time. The day ended well. Then when I was about to leave, something unexpected happened.

Draco's point of view

'She hugged me. How…………..does she know? There's only one answer, she likes me too. I can't miss this chance I have to go ask her' I thought. Then, I went straight to her and asked "Hermioneyoufreesaturday?" I blurted out. "Sorry, I didn't catch that" she replied. "I was wondering if you're free on Saturday?" I asked again. I wasn't surprised she said "Yes".

Back to Hermione's point of view

I couldn't believe it. Draco asked me out. I was so happy. I called Ginny and told her every thing that happened. She couldn't believe it either. Saturday is tomorrow. He said dinner at 8 o' clock. I was looking for my nicest dress. I found one that was burgundy red. It was kind of old fashion. I hope he'll like it.

Saturday Night

We agreed to go to an Italian restaurant called _Pedro's_. We went in. "We made reservations, table for two, beside the window" Draco said. "Name please" asked the receptionist. "Malfoy" Draco replied. "Follow me" said the receptionist. He brought us to a table beside the window. "These are the menus. What would you like to have tonight?" the waiter asked. I looked at the menu. There were a lot of choices. Finally I made up my mind. "I would like to have spaghetti please" I said. "I'll have the same" Draco said. The waiter left and I said "The view is beautiful". "Yeah, it sure is" Draco replied. He smiled. I smiled back. The waiter came with the food. We ate and talked, it was wonderful.

We left at about 10 pm. Draco sent me home; he walked me to my front porch. I was sad this date is over, so I asked Draco if he wanted to come in. He gladly said yes. We sat and I suggested we see a movie. "What do you want to see?" I asked. "How about 'Love Actually'. I heard it's a nice movie" Draco suggested. "Okay. I'll go make some Popcorn" I said. "I'll help you" Draco said as he got up. We went to the kitchen. I got the popcorn out. I took out a bowl and put the popcorn in the microwave. As we waited for the popcorn, Draco melted some butter. Once the popcorn was ready, we went to the living room and watched the movie. I looked at Draco and he looked at me and said "I love you Hermione". Then he moved closer. 'Is he going to kiss me?' I thought. Then, before I knew it, our lips met and we ended up kissing each other.

**A/N:** So how do you like it? I was thinking…. Do you think I should start making this a Hermione point of view and a Draco point of view story? If you agree please say so in your reviews. R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

Just an Ordinary Life Till this Day Chapter 5

Oh my God!! I just kissed Draco. I couldn't believe it. And he said 'I love you'. "I love you too" I said softly. We watched the movie in each others arms. By the time we were done watching the movie, it was already 12 o' clock. "You can stay for the night if you want" I told him. "I'd love to" he replied. So I told him he could sleep on the couch. I went up to change and then came down to give Draco some blankets so he won't feel cold.

I went to bed very happily that night. I woke up that Sunday morning and took a quick shower because I remembered Draco was downstairs. When I went down, Draco was making breakfast. 'That's so sweet of him', I thought. "Good morning, Draco" I said. He turned around and said "Good morning, Hermione". I looked at the food. "Mmm….pancakes. Thank you, Draco. You haven't had your shower yet?" I asked. "I did, but I got no other clothes," he replied. "I could've went out and got you some," I said to him. "I didn't want to disturb you. Now, dig in," Draco said. The food was delicious.

Later, we went out and bought Draco a couple of shirts. We went back to my place. He put some of the shirts in to my closet in case he stays over again. Then, Draco asked me to sit down for a while. "Hermione, I've been thinking of this for a while. I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend?" he asked. I looked at him in the eyes. "Yes, I most certainly will," I replied. Draco stood up and kissed me passionately. "Thank you, Hermione," he said.

---------------------Meanwhile, at Ron's place.

Ron was angry and very furious that Hermione had left him for that prick! 'The same person that picked on her and called her 'mudblood' for six years. How could she!" he thought angrily. "I am going to do everything in my power to get her back" he said out loud. "Watch out Malfoy. I'm coming for you". He laughed to himself.

---------------------Back to where we were…

Hermione and Draco were enjoying the evening in each other's company. They had been walking around town doing nothing in particular, just walking and talking. They were really starting to get used to each other's presence.

"Hey, Draco. Look at this. They're showing the new movie 'Enchanted' here. Lets watch it." I said. "Sure. I'll go and get the tickets." Draco said. While Draco got the tickets, I went and got the popcorn and Coke. We entered the theatre and took our seat. We watched the movie. It was a really romantic movie and we kissed at the end of the movie.

Unknown to them, Ron was sitting three rows behind them. And their kissing confirmed his suspicion.

**A/N: OMG!! I'm so sorry it took more than a year to update. I had a bad case of writer's block and I really didn't know what to write. Please review. I really need ideas for the upcoming parts of this story. R&R!**


End file.
